


September 18th

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Destiel Through Time [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7 years on, Hell, M/M, Raised From Perdition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean feels the past as keenly as the present.





	

When Dean woke up that morning, with Cas by his side, he felt odd. He could feel the past as if it were the present. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, particularly on this day.

He gasped for air as if he were buried alive and just now breathing fresh air. His throat hurt and his mouth was drive as if he'd not drank in four months. A phantom ache echoed through his chest and-

Then he felt a hand grip his shoulder and piercing blue eyes were all he could see. "Thanks Cas," Dean said. "But couldn't you have taken me out of the coffin?"

"7 years Dean," Cas said with a chuckle. "And you're now questioning my methods?"

"Pretty much."

At that moment there was a scuffling at the door and Ben and Sam burst in with two burgers. "Happy Your-Angel-Boyfriend-raised-you-from-perdition-day Dean!" Sam said.

"Papa," Ben said with a serious face. "Thank you for saving Dad from Hell." HE then grinned at his parents and handed over the burgers.


End file.
